Marvel: Multiverse
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: The Avengers are back! But this time, they face an even greater threat than Galactus and Loki, Kang the Conqueror! And he's pulled New York into his own city/battle arena, Chronopolis! To take him down, The Avengers need some help. And with Black Panther, The Guardians of the Galaxy, and The Inhumans at their side, they will save the day and defeat Kang!
1. Prologue

Previously on Marvel:

The greatest heroes of the Marvel Universe have joined forces! The Mighty Avengers! The Amazing Spider-Man! The Uncanny X-Men! The Fantastic Four! Together, they fought against the Terrifying Trio, The Mutant Menace: Magneto, The Tyrannical Future Ruler of Earth: Dr. Doom, and The God of Mischief: Loki, on their orbital space station, Asteroid M, and destroyed their powerful superweapon powered by the Cosmic Stones! However, this "Weapon" was actually a mind-control device, made for using the Devourer of Worlds, Galactus, to serve his master. Loki had deceived his former comrades into making them think that they would rule the world. With his device, activated by a powerful artifact called the Tesseract, Loki would use Galactus to exact his revenge against the Avengers along with their allies. He would make Galactus literally consume Earth, and then do the same to Asgard, the realm of the gods. However, with both hero and villain alike fighting him, Loki was defeated yet again. However, while our heroes were celebrating, they were unaware of another evil lurking throughout time….


	2. No Eson Of Mine

"THIS IS A PRIORITY MESSAGE ALPHA!" The voice over the comms yelled. "ALL NOVA CORPS UNITS RESPOND IMMEDIATELY! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY UNKNOWN FORCES! REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! ALL UNITS, PLEASE RESPOND!" As the planet's atmosphere was swarming with NOVA ships and invading fighters, one different ship was blasting through the fighters as if they were bugs. "Okay," A voice inside said. "Anyone else see a giant sword in the sky?" I DO!" Another boomed. "It's right there!" "Figure of speech, Drax." The first voice said back. Then, the comms kicked in again. "THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY!" The voice exclaimed. "JUST IN TIME! THIS IS NOVA PRIME! THE CITY IS UNDER SIEGE BY AN UNKNOWN THREAT! EVACUATION IS NEARLY COMPLETE, BUT THE REMAINING SHIPS ARE UNDER HEAVY FIRE!" "Relax, Nova." Peter Quill assured. "The cavalry's here! No problem we can't handle, no payment we won't accept." He then turned to the others. The tattooed man was Drax, the green woman was Gamora, the humanoid racoon was Rocket Racoon, and the small tree creature was Groot. "Rocket, Pilot the Milano." Star-Lord ordered. "Groot, don't touch anything!" The little wood man replied with a simple "I am Groot!" The other three raced out of the cockpit. After reaching the lower levels, Gamora and Drax grabbed rocket packs and jumped once the hatch was opened. Quill activated his visor, started his jet-boots, and flew after them.

On the surface, Star-Lord, Gamora, and Drax found NOVA corps soldiers in battle with weird alien figures. One was dressed as a mummy, another a ninja, that guy a knight, and that other guy who just got shot in the face looked a lot like a cowboy. "Okay, wild guess here," Peter guessed. "Whoever's behind this is big on time travel?" Without a moment to lose, the heroes ran off to evacuate the city.

After a while, Rocket and Groot were able to join the fight, and Rocket showed off a new gadget he found in a crashed invader's ship: A device that could only work on Groot, making him age up or down at will! With the Guardian's help, the civilians were able to flee the city. Meanwhile, on board the sword-like ship, two figures watched the raging battle from the bridge. "Ah yes." The purple faced one said. "There is no greater satisfaction than that of triumph forged on the battlefield. Isn't it glorious, my dear Ravonna?" He turned to a yellow-clothed woman next to him. "Such devastation." She gasped. "Your might is unsurpassable, my lord. And yet, the new arrivals fight with such spirit and courage." "They pose no threat. They are nothing but mere, insignificant ants. But still, let us pit them against a more formidable challenge." And with that, the figure used a strange crystal to summon a gigantic robotic-like being out of nowhere! The Guardians noticed the colossal Celestial, and readied themselves for battle. "My lord!" Ravonna gasped. "Is that not… Eson the Searcher?! Is that not overkill!?" "Too much?" The figure said. "I found him at the end of time, fading and broken. So, he shouldn't destroy them… TOO quickly." He quietly snickered as he watched the battle below.

The battle was intense, but the Celestial was defeated. "THANK YOU." Nova Prime contacted. "YOU'VE BOUGHT US ENOUGH TIME FOR OUR EVACUATION SHIPS TO CLEAR THE ATTACKING FORCES." "Hey, no problem." Star-Lord panted. "The bigger they are, the more they hurt you." "Hey Prime, what's our reward?" Rocket asked. Before an answer came in, things began to drop out of the ship! Quickly, the Guardians fled the scene. As the Milano flew off, the city was coated with a big white wave. Along with that, the sword ship disappeared as well. Suddenly, Peter got an emergency broadcast. When he noticed where it was coming from, he froze. "What is it?" Gamora asked. "The broadcast…" Quill stammered. "It's coming from…. Earth!" "Terra? What if those same forces are there already?" Rocket asked. "Questions later!" Peter yelled. "We gotta get there and warn the people!" And with that, the Milano flew off, destination: Earth.

Meanwhile, on Earth, the heroes were at Avengers Mansion enjoying the fame they had gotten after beating Galactus. Suddenly, they got a call from Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Quickly, the heroes reported to the command center to face the next crisis.


	3. Avengers World Tour

"This is Director Nicholas Fury, contacting all available heroes." Fury said over the monitor. "I have new missions for you." A holographic earth then appeared. "Massive radiation spikes have been noticed in a research facility in Siberia. Head over there, and investigate the source. Meanwhile, in the oceans, Attuma plans to invade the surface world. You need to stop this gilled goon. Lastly, there has been a breakout at the Raft… again. Inmates have been seen near Brooklyn Bridge, causing a riot. Get there, and secure the area. Good luck, heroes! Fury out!" And with that, the screen went blank. Wasp, the leader of the New Avengers, came up with a plan. "We'll need to be in three teams." She said. "Captain America, you, Thor, and She-Hulk will head to Siberia to investigate the source of the radiation and what happened to the research team. Iron Man, you and Captain Marvel will head underwater to find Attuma's lair. Make sure you have your scuba suit and Marvel has her breathers. Finally, have Mrs. Marvel take Spider-Man to Brooklyn Bridge. I'll contact White Tiger to rendezvous with Stretch Girl and Web Head there. Let's go!"

Later, in a remote area of Siberia, Rogers readied to land the plane. "What ails this place?" Thor asked, flying alongside the plane via his hammer, Mjolnir. "Doth everything not look peaceful and calm to thee?" "We'll see when we get close." Steve informed. "The Winter Guard were unable to get this far." "Well, it sure is beautiful." She-Hulk said sarcastically. "According to Janet, the researchers vanished." Captain America said as he landed the plane. "Then let us sally to their aid." And with that, the three went off. Thor was a god and cannot die, while She-Hulk was immune to radiation. Meanwhile, Cap was vulnerable, so he managed to equip a hazmat suit he found lying on the snow. Later, when they managed to find a way inside, Cap saw a group of hazmat scientists. "Hey!" He called out. "Are you okay? What happened here? Where's the rest of the team?" Then, they turned around, with the faces and bodies covered in green radioactive material, and hissed, inhumanly. "Uh oh, that's not good." She-Hulk replied. After they managed to defeat the corrupt scientists, Cap examined the nearby door. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, and Cap was knocked aside! "Cap! Are you alright?!" She-Hulk called out. Then, he got up, and hissed. Then, he attacked! "It must have been the radiation coming from that cloud!" She-Hulk said. Once Cap was defeated, Thor felt something. Something like an evil… "Presence!" He exclaimed. "The Presence is here!" And with that, the villain emerged, with radioactive scientists and Cap at his side. The two were outmatched, but managed to save Cap and defeat Presence. "Pitiful fools." Presence wheezed. "Don't you see? This is just a test. My powers are in thrall to a higher command. You will see… in time." With one punch from She-Hulk, he was knocked out. Then, they met up with Red Guardian, Crimson Dynamo, and Darkstar. And with that, She-Hulk radioed the Quinjet.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the ocean, Iron Man and Captain Marvel managed to find where Attuma was. "It's strange." Marvel said through her breather. "Last intel on Attuma said that he didn't have the resources to be a real threat." Then, Tony analyzed the area. "He does now. He's gained enough weaponry to attack the entire Eastern Seaboard. Apparently, Roxxon is helping him." "Well, at least we know where he's getting the weapons. But why would they back Attuma's invasion plans? Unless… they know something that we don't?" "Only one way to find out." Stark said. "Here's the plan. According to scans, the station is equipped with three generators. If we plant these explosive charges on the generators and detonate them, the base is destroyed, and Fish Man's got no friends to help him invade the surface world." "I'm in. Let's give them some literal bang for their buck." Later, once the detonators were placed, the duo had to face Attuma, who apparently caught wind of their plan. However, he was defeated, and the base was destroyed. "Well, that's his plans sunk." Marvel said. "But why would we invade now? What was he planning?" "We'll have to figure that out back at base. Come on!"

Meanwhile, at Brooklyn Bridge, the trio were fighting the escaped inmates, including Shocker, Mysterio, Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, and Doctor Octopus. With heroic efforts, all villains were defeated. "Wittering halfwits!" Doc Ock yelled. "You have no idea of the machinations at play. When the time comes, you will all suffer." Then, Parker thwipped a web at Otto's face, shutting him up. "Well, that's our part done." Peter said. "We should report back."

Meanwhile, the reconstruction of Lady Liberty had now been finished. Down below, Nick Fury was speaking to a group of unusual individuals. "I appreciate you answering our distress call, but the Avengers and their allies just defeated Galactus." He said. "That's not why we're here." Star-Lord said. "There's something else." "Right." Then, Nick noticed another figure behind the bushes emerge. It was in a black cat costume with a cat in a red, white, and blue outfit. "Greetings, Mr. Fury. I am the Black Panther, King of Wakanda. Mr. Tiddles and I are here to say that the people of Wakanda thank you." "I appreciate it." "However, there is one more threat lurking among the cosmos." Nick was concerned. "Any more detail?" "Yes." Black Panther said to Fury and the Guardians of the Galaxy. "It goes by the name of… Kang the Conqueror." "Who is?" Before Nick got an answer, he noticed a giant sword in the sky. "THAT!" Quill said, pointing to the ship. "Or, whoever's in the ship. I didn't know who he was either." Then, a huge voice boomed over the city. "People of Earth." The voice said. "I am Kang the Conqueror. Thousands of cities have fallen to my forces, and your city that you call 'Manhattan' will fare no better. Let your so-called 'Heroes' try and stop me. No one, throughout time, throughout space, has been able to best me. I am aware of your previous foe, but he is weak compared to me. Allow me to show you my power." And with that, the ship opened fire at the Helicarrier, destroying it! Quickly, Fury ran off to check on S.H.I.E.L.D. Or what was left of it. Then, Kang began the capture. Spikes landed all over New York, and then, it was engulfed in a white aura. Our heroes were powerless against it, and then the entire world went white.


	4. What's Klaw's is Mined

When Peter regained conscious, he found that New York was still here. But now, surrounding it was a giant holographic green wall. He also found himself in webbing, but he didn't remember shooting some. Then, he noticed a figure in white with a hood. Due to the texture, he guessed it to be female. "You okay?" She asked. Parker gasped. He knew all too well what that voice was. _No._ He thought. _No no no no NO! it can't be! And yet… Impossible. She…. She's supposed to be…._ Finally, he managed to speak. "Gwen Stacy?!" He yelled. "But you're supposed to be dead! I remember it all too well." In her response, she was startled herself. "Peter Parker?" She asked. "Is that really you?!" "Uh, yeah?" He said. "You… I fought you. When you were the Lizard. And you died." "Wait, what?! I'm not Curt Connors! I was never the Lizard, and never will be!" Then, he started to piece it together. This wasn't the Gwen Stacy he knew. This was… "You're Gwen from another dimension?" He asked. "Um, I guess so. Like the new look? You can call me Spider-Woman, by the way." "Well, I'm Parker from an alternate dimension. In my world, you're dead. And, if I'm correct, I'm dead in your world." "Oh. Well, at least it's good to have you back." Then, a loud voice boomed over the speakers. "Citizens!" The voice said. Peter recognized it to be that Kang guy. "Your lovely city of New York is now part of my glorious world of worlds! Welcome to Chronopolis! Should you bow down to me, doing my bidding will reward you. However, shall you fail or stand against me, and you will be cast aside. As for you so called 'Heroes', they will find life a challenge here, in this great battle arena, consisting of all areas possible for me to collect throughout all of space and time. Here, the past, present, future, and the final frontier all collide." Then, the spider heroes noticed Green Goblin and Vulture fly by. However, Peter noticed something odd. He turned to Gwen. "Is that your Goblin?" He asked. "No. Is he yours?" "Nope. Something is wrong here." After fighting the two, Spider-Man radioed Wasp. Apparently, that Goblin was from the future, and in another location, knights just went into a portal. They wouldn't be getting any other help, though. Maria Hill was DOA, since her body wasn't found in the wreckage of the Helicarrier. The Fantastic Four and the X-Men were useless as well, since they weren't in Manhattan when it was pulled into Chronopolis. While Spider-Gwen left, Parker noticed She-Hulk, Mrs. Marvel, and Black Panther approach. "I believe Kang must be behind this." Panther said. "And how do you know this?" "Because he also took my kingdom. When I was returning to Wakanda, I noticed that something was wrong. There was a big sword ship in the sky that was leaving the area, just vanishing into thin air. Below, was a vast ocean where Wakanda was supposed to be. So, if I am correct, Wakanda is here in Chronopolis. One of these portals should take us there." He examined one that was close by. "My instincts tell me that Wakanda is through here. And I am never wrong." As Mr. Tiddles, no longer in his Captain America cosplay suit, led the way, the other four followed.

As they entered the Vibranium Mines, Panther picked something up. "What is it?" Parker asked. "Klaw." Panther growled. "He's here." As they went deeper, they managed to catch up to Klaw. She-Hulk went for the first attack, but before Black Panther could stop her, Klaw knocked her into a mine cart and sent her away before fleeing. Then, Panther picked something else up. Klaw would have to wait. There was a much bigger threat. "M'Baku. We meet again." "Indeed, T'Challa. For the last time!" And with that, the battle began. Eventually, Man-Ape was defeated. Then, the trio ran out to confront Klaw. "Now you shall taste true justice." Panther growled. "My father before me will have his vengeance." "Ah, you live." Klaw laughed. "As much as I hate to, I have other business to attend to." He activated his metal contraption and blasted Black Panther, who was about to pounce. "Bowman! Tactical Force! Let us leave this place." He then ordered two troopers who looked just like Hawkeye and Iron Man. As the trio followed, they found themselves in Manhattan. However, something was terribly wrong. All over the place, were banners saying, "Hail Hydra!".

Meanwhile, Kang was onboard his ship, observing the cities. "Those so-called 'Avengers' and their Guardian friends are just beginning to see the full extent of my genius." He said. "Your genius is not in question, my dear lord." Ravonna Renslayer said. She was still trying to shake the memory of him invading her kingdom and making her his "Bride". "Perhaps, would you show mercy on this occasion?" "Mercy?" Kang asked. "A fanciful suggestion, morning star." He then said sarcastically. "However, that is not who I was meant to be."


	5. Castle Hassle

Meanwhile, Captain America, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, Gamora, and Groot stepped through the portal that the Knights went through and found themselves in Medieval England. There, they stumbled across a castle, guarded by Enchantress, the dark witch! However, as the heroes advanced into the castle, Cap, Groot, and Gamora were all captured! Eventually, the two heroes, accompanied by a medieval version of Cap called Captain Avalon, managed to confront Nathan Garret, The Black Knight, in his own dungeon. It was an intense fight, but in the end, Garret was defeated by another Black Knight: Sir Percy! After the heroes freed Cap, Gamora, and Groot, they returned to New York. Except for Percy and Avalon, since they belonged here.

Our heroes emerged in a completely different Manhattan, where they reunited with Panther, Parker, and Mrs. Marvel. "Captain, Doctor, Quill, we are tracking a villain called Klaw." Panther informed. "Have you seen him and his men?" "No, but Manhattan's wrong here." Cap said. "This must be an alternate one. One that is ruled by…" "Ah, yes. The Hydra Empire." "We should be stealthy. Or else the whole city will go against us." As they went into stealth mode, Stephen had a theory. "There could be a number of portals that are connecting many areas between time and space." He said. "Klaw was in the Wakanda mines for Vibranium." T'Challa said. "If he is working with Kang, he must need it for something. But what?" "Psst, guys!" Spider-Man whispered. "I see Klaw. He's on the airship above us." "Okay, here's the plan." Cap said. "T'Challa, Quill, you're with me. We'll infiltrate the airship. The rest of you, head back if you can."


	6. Hydra Hijinks

After getting on board the ship (via jetpack and Quinjet), the trio heard Arnim Zola on the loudspeaker. "Ah, nice of you to join us, Captain America. I see that you've brought some friends as well." Zola said. "Alert! Intruders detected on lower sector 5A! All personnel, report to location immediately! Hail Hydra!" The trio, however, managed to break through and confront Klaw. "You may have gotten far, but this is far enough!" He roared. "Guards! Crush them!" Then, Cap noticed something. "Clint?! Tony!? What are you doing working for Hydra?!" He gasped. "Oho, you don't see, do you?" Klaw taunted. "These are alternate versions of your heroes, Bowman and Tactical Force! You fail to exist here, and yet you shall meet your own fate!" Eventually, like all bad guys, Klaw was defeated and fled. However, his retreat was covered by Vibranium troopers! While Panther pursued Klaw, Cap and Quill went after Zemo. Cap managed to board a Hydra plane and threw the men out (Don't worry, they had parachutes). "Quill, man the guns! I'll be flying this bird!" Cap yelled as Star-Lord rocket-packed his way on board. After an intense dog-fight, Zemo was sent crash-landing to the ground, just as Thor and Captain Marvel came in via portal. There, they rendezvoused with Cap, Quill, and Panther, with a knocked-out Klaw. "Greetings. We were informed of your peril." Thor said. "We will pursue Kang." And with that, they went trough the next portal.

On the other side, the two found themselves in a foul swamp. Suddenly, a creature emerged. "Back, foul beast!" Thor yelled. Captain Marvel readied herself for battle. As Thor threw his hammer, the creature caught it and was thrown back. "WHOA! GUYS! It's me!" She-Hulk yelled, throwing off the swamp goo. "Forgive me. We mistook thee as a hideous creature." Thor apologized. "Well, you should." She-Hulk said. "Because that's the REAL hideous creature!" She added pointing behind them. Then, the trio found themselves battling a giant swamp monster! In the end, the heroes prevailed. The creature seemed to be guarding a tree of some sort. Then, the heroes noticed Kang arriving. "Bravo, heroes, bravo." He said, clapping his hands. "You have just beaten the creature known was Man-Thing, the guardian of this!" He pointed to the tree. "Behold, the Nexus of all Realities! Without even realizing it, you have aided me in my plans to bring the worlds of Chronopolis together. Now, the gateway to every era is mine!" And with that, he destroyed the Nexus, causing the green walls to come down! Now, all-out chaos was breaking loose! The trio then received a transmission from Wasp. "Code Red! We are under attack! All heroes, retreat to Avengers Mansion!" She yelled.

Meanwhile, back at Kang's Citadel, the very heart of Chronopolis, Knag was ready to give his speech. "Citizens of Chronopolis!" He yelled. "The time for tooth and claw has finally come! Now is the time for war! Let the mightiest rise, step forth, and face me! For then, I shall prove that I, Kang the Conqueror, am the greatest among you all! For surely, there is no man who can stand in my way!" Suddenly, the screen flickered and went static. "Guys?" Janet said. "Something's interfering with the signal. From… outside of Chronopolis?" "Can you lock on?" "No. It's too weak. But I have a feeling that whoever's calling may be able to help us. Any ideas about boosting the signal?" Stark stepped up. "If we can redirect the signal through the mansion's comms matrix, that should at least double the strength, maybe even more. But we need a negative ion emitter to clear up the distortion. But that kind of tech is super-rare, making it hard to locate." "Well, we sent Quill and Drax to take bio-readings with scanners." Wasp said. "Maybe those devices can be reconfigured to locate a suitable emitter. Gamora, you, Rocket, and Groot head out to find your teammates." And with that, the trio headed out to find Star-Lord and Drax.


	7. High-Noon Saloon

In the Old West, a group of cowboys were playing cards in a saloon. "You low down dirty cheating swine!" One yelled as he figured it all out. However, before he could shoot, the other figure shot the gun right out of his hand with an odd pistol. "I don't play by the rules, partner." Star-Lord said under the ten-gallon hat that he had "borrowed" from an outlaw. This was enough to make the others skedaddle, as Gamora, Rocket, and Groot entered. "You and Drax are supposed to be taking readings." She scolded. "We need to find a negative ion emitter." She then snatched his scanner and made a few recalibrations. "There. Your scanner should now pick it up." "Alright, Drax. This is how it works." Rocket said. "See that blinky light? If it doesn't flash, ya don't have it. But if it does, you've got it." "Your blinky light lies." Drax said. "I do not have it." "I think we just found our source." Gamora smirked. They then noticed a big-headed guy on stage. "I am M.O.D.O.K!" It said. "I am the ultimate human machine interface, and here, I am the law!" Then, the doors were kicked open as a stranger walked in. "Not in my town." He said. Gamora also noticed that he looked an awful lot like Captain America. "Great." Quill sighed. "Another time duplicate." As the battle began, a saloon brawl started. Eventually, M.O.D.O.K made a run for it as he flew his chair onto a train as it zoomed off. Quickly, Star-Lord, Rocket, and Groot followed. They eventually confronted M.O.D.O.K at the front of the train, and defeated him. "I am Groot…" Groot complained as M.O.D.O.K fell out of the chair and tumbled into the ground. "Actually, I don't think it's going anywhere." Rocket smiled as he went over to the rocket chair. "I am Groot?" "More importantly," Rocket said, rummaging trough it. "What's INSIDE the chair!" He then pulled out a green rod attached to a black handle. "Careful with this. It's radioactive." He warned. And with that, they headed back to base.

"How are things holding up?" Stark asked. "We don't have the strength to take the fight to Kang yet." Cap said. "Aye, and his citadel is protected by a mighty barrier!" Thor added. "One negative ion emitter coming right up!" Quill yelled as he flew inside. As Rocket installed the emitter, the transmission came online. "Anyone hear?" The voice said. "Please to be responded!" Then, a visual came online. "Ah, here we go!" "Okay," Parker said. "Have I gone officially insane, or is that a talking dog in a space suit contacting us?" "Good boy, Cosmo!" Star-Lord said. "Are you calling from Knowhere?" "Nowhere?" Parker asked. "As in, the middle of nowhere?" "It's not that nowhere." Quill hissed back. "Cosmo pickzed up some chronal distress kall!" Cosmo barked. "Pirttelady needed help!" "Pretty lady?" Cap asked. "Wasn't me." Wasp said. The other females had the same answer. "So, what is Knowhere?" Tony asked. "Cosmo's on the head of a dead giant celestial." Quill said. "Those things have immense power! Possibly enough to take out Kang's defenses." "Maybe, but there's one problem." Hank Pym said. "Chronopolis is outside space and time. Even I don't know if there's an entrance OR an exit. How do we bring Knowhere here?" "But perhaps we could make one." Doctor Strange said. "Maybe with the Nexus of all Realities." "Wasn't that the magical tree that Kang blew up?" She-Hulk asked. "The one being protected by that Man-Thing guy?" "Yes." Stephen replied. "There might be a spell that can unify the energy, and tear a hole into Chronopolis. However, I will need the tomes in the sanctum's library, and since the Nexus was destroyed, we will need to collect the scattered fragments." "It may take months," Thor said. "But with the infinite sight of Heimdall, it shall take mere moments." "Well, Asgard is here." Wasp said. "But it doesn't look like it's from your time, Thor. It looks apocalyptic." "Then let us hope that Heimdall still holds guard of the Bifrost Bridge." Thor said. "We'll be in two teams." Cap said. "Thor, Captain Marvel, you're with me. We'll travel to Asgard to request Heimdall's aid. Meanwhile, Strange, Parker, and She-Hulk will head to the Sanctum Sanctorum to retrieve the book of Vishanti." With plans set, the teams headed off.


	8. Rune To Maneuver

Once they reached the Sanctum Sanctorum, the trio were greeted by Strange's ally, Wong. "We need the book of Vishanti." Strange said. "It may be our only hope against Kang." "Very well, sir." Wong said. "It is right where you left it, in the floor beneath the giant eye, concealed by five runic locks." "Alright. I will find the locks and unlock them." Stephen said. After traveling through the sanctum, Strange was able to unlock the eye, but something was wrong! The Book of Vishanti was gone! Strange knew that there was only one other person capable of unlocking the runes. "Mordo." He said. Quickly, he and the others ran after his former ally.

"You are too late." Mordo snarled as he was confronted, with the book of Vishanti in hand. "Kang shall bend the knee towards Dormammu, and Chronopolis will be absorbed by the Dark Dimension. Also, I could have sworn that this was in the cabinet of Nisanti behind the vacuum. But no matter." Quickly, Strange was able to transport themselves into the Mirror Realm. "Your mirror defenses will not hold me, Strange!" Mordo yelled. However, after an epic battle, and even with Dormammu's power and the aid of Mindless Ones and Mind Maggots, Mordo was easily beaten. After Mordo was banished, Strange claimed the book. Now, all that remained was to seek Heimdall's help. And then, the fragments would be collected.

Meanwhile, aboard Kang's ship, Kang was watching the battle raging below in New York. "Isn't it beautiful, Ravonna?" He asked. "Chaos, Carnage, all at my hand." "Yes, it is looking quite devastating." Ravonna sighed. "Though the Avengers have yet to yield." "Yes, my little siege tower. It is almost as if they have been given a new hope." Kang replied. "Who in this Chronopolis would be so foolish to plot against me?"


	9. Surtur-N Doom

Meanwhile, Thor, Cap, and Marvel were able to traverse the hellish landscape of Asgard to meet up with Heimdall and Odin. "My son. You're alive." Odin noticed. "What is this madness, Father?" Thor asked. Before there was an answer, however, there was a huge explosion, causing a pillar to fall! Luckily, Heimdall was able to save Odin and himself. However, Thor noticed something odd. Then, he put it all together. "Brother Loki!?" He yelled. "How did you escape the abyss?!" Loki laughed. "A mortal called Kang managed to spare me from being another meal for Galactus." He said. "With his assistance, I sent Father on a fool's errand to find you after Manhattan was lost an age ago. Leaving me to finally take the throne of Asgard for myself." Suddenly, the entire kingdom started to shake! Then, a giant lava beast rose from the earth! **"ASGARDIANS!"** It roared. Thor realized who it was. "SURTUR!" He yelled. "What have you done to Asgard?!" **"FINNALY, I WILL EXACT MY VENGEANCE!"** He roared. And with that, the fight for Asgard began! To weaken Surtur, Thor managed to stun him with broth, Asgardian water. Then, to deal the final blow, Jane Foster used her hammer to knock Surtur back into the depths of Hel. Thor also noticed that Loki had vanished. He then turned to Heimdall. "We require your aid locating shards of the Nexus." He said. "Curious." Heimdall said. "Loki was asking of the same." "Then go with them." Jane informed. "I will keep vigil here, should Surtur return." And so, the heroes regrouped back at the mansion.

"What do you need me for?" Heimdall asked. "Thor did inform you of the Nexus Shards, right?" Wasp asked. "In that case, we'll use their power to create a gateway into Chronopolis. Your infinite sight should help locate them." "Yes, I can see that." Heimdall replied. "My journey to Midgard is of great importance, after all." "Then thou must assist the fair Janet into locating them." Thor said. "She can locate the shards upon her mapping device." After a while, Janet pinned it all down. "Alright, according to Heimdall, there are five Nexus shards." She said. "They are in K'un-Lun, Nueva York, Hala, Lemuria, and Ancient Egypt. So, we'll need teams to cover this. Spider-Man, She-Hulk, Mrs. Marvel, you three find the fragment in K'un-Lun and Nueva York. Meanwhile, The Guardians of The Galaxy will search for the fragment in Hala. Regroup here when you have the first two, and I'll form new teams to find the other two." And so, the teams set off.


	10. Noir Night-Mayor

After getting to K'un-Lun, the three were faced with a challenge. Only those with the power of the Iron Fist could enter the caves. So, that meant that they would have to get Iron Fist himself. Spidey managed to locate him with the Defenders, Daredevil and Luke Cage, in Manhattan Noir, New York in the 1920s. To gain Fist's assistance, they needed to help his team sneak into Fisk's tower. He was expecting a delivery, and luckily, the heroes were able to find out what was in the delivery: Diamond tipped canes. Spidey was able to get help from his 20s self. Together, they would stop Kingpin. After getting through the tower and dealing with a goon called Hammerhead, they managed to confront Kingpin. His reward for working for Kang was being Mayor of Noir. As the battle went on, Kingpin had a Noir version of Elektra, named Eliza, at his side. Also, his new car had some very strong headlights! However, the Kingpin was knocked out! Now, it was time for Fist to hold his end of the bargain. Spider-Man Noir, however, was too stay here. This was not his mission. Yet. She-Hulk, Luke, and Daredevil stayed behind to clear this time-state of Manhattan. Now, the first Nexus shard would be retrieved.


	11. K'un-Lun Konundrum

The caves of K'un-Lun were indeed creepy. And even more creepy when the heroes were caved in! The voice from earlier called out once again, saying that challenges awaited them. Clearly, Iron Fist knew that something wasn't right. Deeper inside, the trio discovered none other than a dragon inside! Mrs. Marvel was ecstatic, while Spidey was trying his best not to run away in fear. Then, Iron Fist saw his nemesis. "Davos!" He cried. "It's been a while." "I have waited my entire life for this moment, Rand!" Steel Serpent said. "Now, the power of the Iron Fist is finally mine! And with it, I shall remove the shard from the dragon's heart, and Shao Lao will be free!" And with that, the Kung-Fu clash began! Blows were dealt! There were funny Kung-Fu noises! Epic blasts of Chi energy! And with one final blow, The Steel Serpent was Kung-Fu'd! With the shard obtained and Shao Lao released, it was time to move on to the next shard, in Nueva York!


	12. Symbiote Surprise

2099 was indeed cool, given that this New York was in the future. There, Spidey and Mrs. Marvel reunited with She-Hulk and Spider-Gwen. It was in Alchemax where Spidey met his future self. Well, another person as Spider-Man, who was named Miguel. Gwen said that since Brooklyn, Her trail pursuing Future Goblin led her here. However, Goblin expected them here, and had the place covered in symbiote! However, instead of sim-bee-ete, it was pronounced sim-by-oat. As the spider trio and others headed deeper inside, they encountered Goblin, along with Venom and Carnage! But something was wrong. The symbiote monsters were fused together! Thus, they had become Carnom! Or maybe Venage? Spidey had trouble with the nickname. After an epic battle, Carnom mutated even further to become Maximum Carnom! After stunning him, however, Spidey was able to pull Carnom right out of Maximum Carnom by the tongue (And yes, it was gross)! It also turned out that Goblin was using the Nexus Shard to control Carnom, and he was now in a rage, pursuing his controller. Spidey 2099 and Gwen stayed behind, while the others went back to the Mansion. Three down, two to go!

"So, they have located and gathered part of the Nexus." Kang said, in his citadel. "So exciting, isn't it?" He turned to Ravonna. "I shall annihilate them! And their city!" "Your obsession with destruction is… impressive, oh lord." Ravonna said. She then turned away. _Someone has to stop you._ She thought.

Down in Manhattan, it was getting worse. Kang's forces were attacking. Heimdall and Tony Stark were on the surface, avoiding it. "Kang's constant warfare is making this an ill place to be mortal." Heimdall sighed. "At least it's better than it was in the 70s." Tony said. "First destination?" "Well, I doth crave to see this 'Broadway Show' and dine upon these things you call 'Hot Dogs'. I have always wondered if cats could sing and if dogs taste good." "Uh, right. Something tells me we're gonna have to fight are way through first. Luckily, my place is always open. Even in apocalypses."


	13. Kree-Search and Development

When Spidey's team left, The Guardians went for the shard in Hala. However, when they entered, the way back shut, and the room went dark. After getting the power back on, and encountering powered down Sentries, the Guardians were able to traverse deeper into the chambers, and encountered their nemesis: Ronan the Accuser! "Ah, we meet again." He taunted. "You can't stop me this time. With this shard, I shall make Kang pay for displacing the Kree! But first, I shall deal with you! Tra-Vel! Talos! Crush them!" However, when the robot dogs were destroyed, Ronan decided to fight them himself. However, he too, was defeated. The Guardians still remembered what happened last time they faced him, when the Guardians had recently met. "Stealth mission success." Quill said as he nabbed the shard. Suddenly, they heard a booming voice! "CEASE!" It yelled.

Meanwhile, in the flying city of Attilan, a bulldog and a fish creature were spying on a man in green armor. "You traitor, Maximus!" The fish whispered. "Lockjaw, we must return to the others." The dog barked and teleported themselves away.

"I don't like it one bit, Medusa." A woman in yellow said within the city. "First, our kingdom of Attilan gets dragged here, then we get invaded!" "And to have to sneak around in our own kingdom, Sister Crystal. Disappointing, isn't it, My husband, Black Bolt." Medusa said, her red hair seeming lifelike. Black Bolt was silent. Then, the others returned. "So, Triton," Medusa said. "Is it as we thought?" "It is far worse, my highness." Triton said with guilt. "The Kree were able to attack because our shield was disabled from within." "What?! How!?" "My apologies, King Black Bolt, but…." Triton took a deep breath. "I saw your brother, Maximus, leading Kree troops." Black Bolt gritted his teeth, but dared not scream. If he sent out even the tiniest of whispers… Then, Medusa was able to calm him. "There!" Crystal said. "Palace security systems are temporarily down!" "Then, husband, it would seem that you will have to confront your brother." Medusa informed. "Shall we pay the throne room a visit?" Bolt nodded. It was time to take back their kingdom!


	14. Inhuman Nature

"Maximus has no doubt set a trap." Crystal warned, once the royal family, the Inhumans, were inside. Once they were in the elevator, they heard a voice taunt them. "Ah, awkward silences." Maximus the Mad taunted. "Don't you just hate them, Brother?" "How dare you mock the king!" Medusa snapped back, acting as Bolt's voice. "You know he cannot speak!" "Then let us hear if he can SCREAM! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, the elevator went tumbling down! "LOCKJAW!" Triton yelled. "TELEPORT US…" The dog responded immediately. "OUT OF HEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEE! OOF!" Triton finished his sentence as he and the others fell to the ground, just near the shaft when the elevator crashed. "Do you see now?" Maximus laughed. "I always find actions speak louder than words!" Desperate to take back the throne, the Inhumans rushed to Maximus.

It was later when they managed to get to the throne room. "Welcome, family," Maximus greeted. "To the court of Maximus, the Great!" "You are nothing but a Kree puppet!" Medusa yelled. "A pale reflection of your brother!" "Really?" Maximus snapped back. "And who failed to prevent Kang dragging our city here?! Ronan the Accuser and his Kree forces have a powerful item called a Nexus Shard. With our combined forces, we will crush Kang!" Medusa objected to this by yelling "Get off my husband's throne!", and attacking with her hair. "Husband's?" Maximus asked, with a shield around him blocking the hair. "No. This throne is very much mine, with a lot more cutting edge." Then, he activated the throne, turning it into a walking mech! "Now, I shall prune this family tree!" During the battle, Lockjaw dodged with teleportation, Crystal used her ice-based attacks, Triton fought off Kree soldiers with his trident, Medusa couldn't turn enemies into stone, but used her hair to attack, and Black Bolt extended his wings and flew around, blasting all Kree. Once the mech was down, Maximus affected the surrounding gravity! However, Black Bolt was able to get close enough to knock his brother off! "Now, Brother." Maximus said, worried. "There is no need for hostilit-." " **SILENCE."** Black Bolt roared. Maximus was thrown against the wall by the force of the sound. You see, Bolt's mutant power was unique. With it, even the softest of his whispers were louder than a boombox set at its maximum volume. So loud, in fact, that it was powerful enough to shatter glass, and even do what it just did. Crystal, meanwhile, used her powers to repair the throne. After a while, Bolt made his decision. He and Medusa would head for Hala, and take the fight to Ronan.


	15. Hala, Is It Kree You're Looking For?)

When the two arrived, something wasn't right. It was like someone had already beaten them here. This got even more suspicious when they came to Ronan's beaten and broken body. "Something is wrong." Medusa said. "If Ronan has fallen, who commands the Kree forces?" "I AM." A voice rang out. "AND AT THIS VERY INSTANT, A CHRONAL-GALACTIC EVENT IS UNFOLDING." "What in all the kingdoms are you?!" Medusa gawked at the giant onion-like head in the vat. "I AM THE SUPREME INTELLIGENCE OF THE KREE EMPIRE, AND I WILL NOT BE DISTRACTED." "We stand here as the free and rightful rulers of Attilan." Medusa said. "SILENCE." S.I. said. "GUARDIANS. ERADICATE THESE NUISANCES." Suddenly, the two found themselves fighting what Medusa recognized to be the Guardians of the Galaxy! However, they were able to snap the five of them out of it and help them defeat the Supreme Intelligence. "AGH!" S.I. cried. "YOU FOOLS! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH…..." Then, Star-Lord nabbed the shard. "Hey Bolt, wanna join us against the fight against Kang?" He asked. "Of course." Medusa said. "But first, we must tend to our kingdom." And with that, the Inhumans left for Attilan, while the Guardians went back to base.

"You forget," Kang said to Ravonna. "You cannot understand my strategies. Why tamper with them?" "I apologize, my dear king." Ravonna replied. "I have always wondered what has made you the genius that you are." "They obviously intend to restore the Nexus." Kang wondered. "But for what purpose?"

"Then Cosmo says, Lady - Cosmo think it was lady – you are welcome anytime, you know?" Cosmo contacted the Mansion. "And zat was first time Cosmo was really good dog!" "Fascinating." Wasp said. "I'll have to check on the teams' progress. Can you send Knowhere's manifest? That would be a great help." "No problems! You will have it before, when portal she is opening!" "Got it." Janet then turned to the returning teams. "We've managed to get three shards." Cap said. "Where were the other two again?" "Lemuria and Egypt." Janet said. "You should head to Lemuria first. That's the closest." And with that, Cap, Strange, Captain Marvel, and Thor all headed to the underwater city.


	16. Red King Revelation

When the team got to Lemuria, they were suddenly ambushed by Attuma! "Foolish surface creatures!" He laughed. "Your capture will surly secure my place at Kang's side!" And with that, he used the shard's power to teleport them away!

When the heroes came to, they found themselves in a futuristic arena. Thor instantly recognized the place. "This is Sakaar." He said. "The world where the Grandmaster lies." "Greetings!" A voice called out. Thor turned, expecting the Grandmaster, but instead a red figure in a suit. "Your lives now belong to the Red King!" He said. "Fret not, however, for they will be mercifully short. Now, let us see how you face against… the World Breakers!" Before the doors opened, Thor instantly knew what he would face. "Banner." He said. "What?" Cap asked. "How do you know we would face him?" As the doors burst open, Thor answered, "I've been here before. The Red King is making us relive my past." However, Red Hulk, Maestro, and Hulk 2099 also accompanied him! Just as Thor thought, Hulk looked like a gladiator, just like the last time he fought him here! Then, Cap noticed something. "Team, focus on destroying the disk on Hulk!" He yelled. "Doing so may be able to help Hulk break free of its control! To damage the disk, we should destroy the guards' staffs when they are being used!" Once the disk was destroyed, Hulk was able to control his actions. The Red King, however, had another trick up his sleeve. Besides using his suit, he would beat the heroes using his new giant pet alien snake. However, even with his tactics, the Red King was dethroned! Now, having survived the trap and gaining Hulk in the process, the heroes headed back to Lemuria to resume their mission.


	17. Torg-Nado

As the heroes rendezvoused back at Lemuria, they also encountered a marine hero named Stingray. He was in Lemuria when Kang snatched it, but had bad news. Attuma was able to supercharge a control pearl using the fourth nexus shard piece. And his new pet was a yeti named Torg! After chasing Attuma through the city, the heroes confronted him in his throne room. As Stingray helped the heroes fight him, Hulk was in a brute fight with Torg. Captain Marvel already knew of Attuma's tricks, having faced him earlier before being pulled into Chronopolis. However, Stingray was able to get the shard and break the pearl's control, thus turning Torg against his master. Now, it was time to secure the fifth and final shard, which was in the heart of Ancient Egypt. To get there, Strange was able to conjure a portal there that was big enough for even Hulk to fit through. This would be the toughest challenge yet.


	18. I Sphinx We Have A Problem

The portal leading to Egypt led the heroes into a deadly maze. The heroes also managed to find an Egyptian god called Horus. He had been trapped in the tomb with no way out. He was told by the Pharaoh that he would have to go through three trials in order to retrieve a "Nexus Shard" that was rumored to be here. This was the final trial. With the heroes' help (along with dodging spear traps, avoiding quicksand, and fighting scorpions), Horus managed to confront the Pharaoh. However, the "Pharaoh" was actually Loki in disguise! The God of Mischief snatched the shard, and fled! However, before pursuing, the heroes would have to deal with something that the shard awakened: The Living Mummy! However, with the help of an Egyptian God, the heroes were able to defeat the mummy, but not before it chanted a spell that brought the pyramid tumbling down! Luckily, the heroes escaped! Now, while Horus would make Loki pay, the Heroes would exact their plan to prepare for the final battle.

"At last!" Kang said, aboard his citadel. "I have found opponents worthy of me!" "My lord?" Ravonna asked. "May a negotiated, peaceful settlement still be possible?" "WOMAN!" Kang roared. "Have you forgotten who I am?! I was born to conquer all others! And I intend to do it!" And with that, he readied himself for the battle to come.

Meanwhile, the Avengers readied themselves to put their plan into action. "Cosmo has assembled manifest for avenging Guardians." Cosmo broadcasted to Wasp. "Okay." She said. "According to the team, we have acquired all five Nexus Shards. Stay intact, Cosmo. We're about to bring you in." However, when she looked at the screen, the signal was dead, and the screen was blank! "Cosmo?" "Hang on." Hank interrupted. "I'm detecting E.M.P. readings on the ship." "Of course." Tony replied. "Celestials have great power, you know. Quill told me that. Those go off, Kang's defenses go down." "Alright team, let's get to work!" Cap said. However, something told him that this wasn't going to be easy as he thought it would be.


	19. The Road To Knowhere

With the channeling device built, and Strange creating the portal, Knowhere was about to be brought in. However, Rocket noticed something was wrong. "Uh, Quill?" He asked. "When was the last time you remember Knowhere having a mustache?" "Mustache?" Peter asked. "Oh no. That can only mean…." "I AM GROOT!" "WHAT?! EGO!? That living planet?! I though we blew it up!" Rocket yelled. **"WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME THROUGH TIME AND SPACE AND ACROSS THE GALAXIES?!"** Ego roared. "Guys!" Wasp yelled. "I received a transmission! We shouldn't-." Then, she noticed Ego. "Oh, you already did. Quill, you know this thing." "Yeah, his name is Ego. He's sort of a space god who created that planet. He also IS that planet. And, long story short, he's my 'Father'." "Oh. Anyway, Kang knows what we're planning. The source was in a woman's voice. There was no visual. He must have pushed that thing in our way." **"KANG?!"** Ego roared. " **HE SHALL PAY FOR HIS INSOLENCE! ONCE YOU HAVE PAID FOR YOUR IMCOMPETENCE!"** Suddenly, Kang's forces attacked! As the heroes fought bravely, Tony suited up and helped Hank, Rocket, and Quill defend Doctor Strange. Then, Parker noticed something. "Thought you guys needed some help!" A voice called. And then, Spider-Man Noir, Spidey 2099, Gwen, the Defenders, White Tiger, Black Panther, and the Inhumans, along with all the other time heroes that assisted the heroes throughout their journey arrived! "Wouldn't want to miss out on the epic final battle!" Gwen said. It was an intense fight, but in the end, Ego was banished, and Knowhere was brought through! Along with it, as Cosmo howled, NOVA corps fighters went through the portal and engaged Kang's fighters. Back inside the Mansion, Quill, Parker, and Stark prepared to head to Knowhere. Tony also swapped suits for his new Mark 47 armor. Now, it was time to finish this once and for all!


	20. On Board The Sword

In his citadel, Kang was enjoying the battle. The foolish NOVA Prime decided for a little payback for Kang attacking her city. "Ah, yes, warfare on this scale fills one with such a thrill of the senses, wouldn't you agree, Ravonna?" Kang asked. However, he noticed that she was gone. "No matter." He said. "She could not possibly comprehend the delicate intricacies of my master plan. As for the 'Heroes', let them come."

"FIRE!" Tony ordered. Cosmo fired the E.M.P, and the citadel's defenses were down. However, when Nova Squadron went for the bombing run, Kang's ship destroyed the squad! However, NOVA corps had plenty more ships than that. "Tony?" Captain Marvel asked. "Kang's ship ambushed us. Use Quill's ship to intercept it!" "Roger that." As the Milano flew to the ship, Knowhere and Kang's sword-like ship opened fire on each other! After making an entrance, Iron Man, Star-Lord, and Spider-Man ran to the ship's bridge, where a hologram of Kang confronted them. There, he deactivated the engines, making the ship plummet into the ground! Then, Korvac was summoned by Holo-Kang. Being one with the Power Cosmic and with god-like powers, Korvac might easily beat the trio. However, despite the odds, the trio defeated Korvac and escaped the ship before it struck the earth!

Outside, the battle raged on! Knights were facing Kang Knights, Cowboys against Kang Cowboys, Ninjas against Kang Ninjas, and the heroes, every single one that we have encountered throughout our adventure were facing Kang's forces, with a dogfight between NOVA fighters and Kang fighters above them. Inside the citadel, Kang watched the entire thing. "It seems my arena of war has finally unveiled opponents worthy to face me." He said. "Delightful, it would be such a pity if they perished too swiftly. Victory must be savored.


	21. Out Of Time

Doctor Strange and Cap (In the Quinjet) both flew towards the citadel and battled Kang's forces. Once inside, they rendezvoused with Star-Lord and Captain Marvel. Now, the final battle would begin! The four of them confronted Kang at the Citadel bridge, and they began the fight to save their world! The battle was long, but even when defeated, Kang had a trick up his sleeve. He disappeared down below, and a massive hologram of himself emerged outside! Then, reversing time, he picked up the ship, and used it as his weapon! While the other three went outside to help the heroes face him, Cap managed to find another hologram machine. When Star-Lord tried to attack Giant Holo-Kang, he was swatted so hard that he broke the observing glass and fell to the ground. Once activated, he found that the giant hologram copied his every movement! Thus, he used this against Kang! Eventually, the battle was won, and Kang was defeated! However, he had one last desperate move: To go back in time and stop the Avengers from winning! However, he noticed that his crystal was gone! Then, he and the others put it all together. There had been a mole telling the Avengers about Kang's plans. And that mole was Ravonna! Seeing Kang's destructive ways, she had no choice. And in a bright flash of white light, Kang was chosen a new path, and the battle had been won.

It was later when the remaining enemy forces were driven back, and everything was returned to their original place in space and time. Meanwhile, Kang was disgusted of his new body. _They think that they can just turn me into this useless body of an infant?_ He thought, as he was unable to speak. _Well, there will be another time._ He lifted a sword telepathically into the air. _And I, Kang the Conqueror, will always be victorious._


	22. Epilogue

It was many months later. Winter had arrived in Manhattan. Cap, Tony, and Captain Marvel were enjoying the peace after Manhattan was brought back. So far, nothing weird had happened since Kang's invasion. Suddenly, a futuristic motorbike came out of nowhere! The figure removed its helmet to reveal a woman's face, almost resembling Ravonna. "Greetings Avengers." She said. "I am Terminatrix. I desperately require your assistance. It appears that I have made a terrible mistake. The Supreme Intelligence has sensed a chronal fracture incident in progress. The event horizon is imminent. Now, I ask of you. Will you aid me?" The trio nodded. "Well, it is as they say." Cap said to the others. "When one adventure ends… Another begins."

To be continued…?


End file.
